<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is the game still on? by mumsywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533741">is the game still on?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites'>mumsywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Felix, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Modern Era, Threesome - M/M/M, former catholic school boys dimitri &amp; sylvain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain has noticed a change in Dimitri recently. He seems more relaxed, happier, even. When he meets Dimitri's new boyfriend, Felix, it all starts to make sense. The guy finally got laid! And Felix is hot. And a little weird. And incredibly mysterious.<br/>One night, when Sylvain comes over to Dimitri's apartment to watch a hockey game, he finds the answers to the questions on his mind. And he's into it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is the game still on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sylvain has known Dimitri for…</p><p class="p1">…for longer than he can even bother to remember, he’s lost track at this point, honestly.</p><p class="p1">They spent years of Catholic school together, with Sylvain gladly taking the title of resident bad boy, making out with girls and guys after lunch, gym, during prayer sessions, while Dimitri stood on the sidelines, too nervous to even try ratting Sylvain out.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri was always the forced angel. The guy who wouldn’t admit to his own truth he hid deep inside. The guy who shied away from talks of sex or even cheating on a test.</p><p class="p1">And so, when he comes to market with a boyfriend, Sylvain can hardly contain his excitement.</p><p class="p1">Except he does, because Dimitri’s boyfriend is intimidating. The way his dark copper eyes stare into him, seemingly able to see right through him, unblinking, it’s kinda scary. And also incredibly hot. But getting hard behind the meat counter is a great way to lose a job. And Sylvain’s running out of options at this point.</p><p class="p1">“Felix,” Dimitri says, all smiles, while the brunette beside him clings even tighter to his side, “this is one of my oldest friends, Sylvain.”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain smiles, leans over the glass counter of the meat display, and extends a gloved hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p1">Felix just stares, as if human communication and socialization is unknown to him. “Hello,” he says, deep, and Sylvain can almost feel the heat from the guy’s eyes melt through the plastic of his gloves.</p><p class="p1">“Heh, right, hey.” Sylvain shrinks back to continue wrapping up another rather large order for Dimitri; fifth trip this week.</p><p class="p1">“He’s, uh, shy,” Dimitri says with a laugh as Felix manages to cling even closer, if that were even possible.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I can tell.” Sylvain tries to ignore the odd attraction he feels towards Dimitri’s boy toy, because honestly, he’s just happy his friend’s getting laid. A lifetime of pent up sexual expression gone in just a week, all thanks to this really weird but insanely hot guy named Felix. He hands over the meat order and gives Dimitri a wink. “Am I still allowed over for the game tonight?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s eyes widen and he looks down at Felix. “That’s right! I almost forgot! Felix, would you mind having Sylvain over tonight? We always get together when there’s a hockey game.”</p><p class="p1">“Sure.” One word. One syllable. And it takes Sylvain almost an eternity to hear it. It’s almost slurred, but it’s deep, and his lips seem to bloom dark red as they pout out the word.</p><p class="p1">Shit, how is this guy so fucking hot?</p><p class="p1">“Great! I’ll bring over some beers, see you tonight!”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri waves him off, ushering Felix from the meat counter and they leave towards the front of the store.</p><p class="p1">He shouldn’t have such a strong desire to want to fuck Dimitri’s new boyfriend, but to be fair, he’s wanted to fuck Dimitri since puberty hit. Perhaps he’ll get a two for one during the hockey game tonight.</p><p class="p1">His cock twitches at the thought.</p><hr/><p class="p1">It’s just beer and hockey with Dimitri. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, but Sylvain still manages to douse himself with cologne and wear his thinnest shirt with just two low buttons done up. It’s normal for him, really, since after most nights he spends at Dimitri’s watching hockey, he’ll go off to pick up a date at the nearest bar. He’s hoping for a different kind of date tonight, though. One where he doesn’t have to leave the apartment.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s recently relaxed demeanor at embracing his sexuality and finding a stupidly hot partner might be putting a few ideas in Sylvain’s head, but they’re not new. They’ve always been there, especially when Dimitri finally bulked up with all that muscle and musk and that killer ass. Sylvain jerks off to it every night. Well, most nights, at least.</p><p class="p1">So he picks up a couple of six packs at the liquor store on the way and walks the few remaining blocks to Dimitri’s apartment building. He’s long since memorized the code to his building and slips past the entry door, running up the stairs to his door. He adjusts his pants before knocking on the door with his knuckles; he’s gotta make a good impression, and these are his tightest jeans.</p><p class="p1">“Sylvain!” Dimitri is a burst of sunshine, even when Sylvain just saw the real thing setting outside. And he looks good. This is the happiest he’s ever seen him, to be honest. He grabs the beers from Sylvain and walks them over to the kitchen table.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry I’m late, got a little held up at work.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry about that, the game hasn’t even started yet.”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain gives half of a chuckle as he walks in, closing the door behind him. In the kitchen, he notices a burn mark on the wall, in the shape of a…</p><p class="p1">“What happened to your cross?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah!” Dimitri’s face immediately flushes and his hands grip the bottom hem of his shirt, wringing it in his hands. “There was a small fire earlier this week and unfortunately…”</p><p class="p1">“I remember when you carved that,” Sylvain says, more upset about hard work gone to waste than the actual cross itself. “You were so proud of yourself. I think you even got an A that semester in wood-shop.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri smiles with a laugh, grabbing two beers, popping of their caps (with his bare hands, Sylvain seriously can’t with this guy), and walking Sylvain over to the couch. “I’ll make another, honestly, I’m just happy the whole apartment didn’t catch fire.”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain nods and it’s at this moment when he sees Felix sitting on the far end of the couch. He’s wearing one of Dimitri’s hockey jerseys, absolutely huge on him, and nothing else. At least Sylvain thinks.</p><p class="p1">Hopes.</p><p class="p1">Fuck, that’s hot.</p><p class="p1">He glares up at Dimitri who sits right beside him in the center, his hand going right for the guy’s thigh like a magnet. Yeah, they were totally fucking before he got here.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain takes his seat next to Dimitri on the other end of the couch and takes his beer, eager to feel the cool rush down his throat after a long day behind the meat counter. It feels good, and not just because Dimitri has a better couch than him. He loves it here, he’s comfortable here. But it’s moments after the puck drop that he notices he’s not the only one comfortable in Dimitri’s apartment. Felix is practically perched up on Dimitri’s thigh, his hand absently tracing his chest through his shirt as dull eyes watch the screen. This guy does not give a fuck about hockey. And he also has no qualms about getting intimate with Dimitri in front of company. Sylvain feels his cock pulse through that thought.</p><p class="p1">And Dimitri? He’s equally blasé about it. He’s got one hand on the guy’s thigh, stroking it and slowly slipping up under the enormous jersey, and the other is slung over his shoulder, holding him close.</p><p class="p1">A week? They’ve seriously only been dating for a week? Sylvain desperately wishes he were a fly on the wall of this apartment, watching all the hot, steamy sex he knows they’re having. He chugs down another gulp of his beer, hoping the scraping of ice and the shrill cries of the whistle on the TV drown out the white noise in his brain. His cock, on the other hand, continues his thoughts.</p><p class="p1">“Dimitri?” Felix’s voice is low, like Sylvain isn’t allowed to listen. “What is this?” He vaguely gestures at the TV and Dimitri happily explains, but Sylvain can’t help but notice that Dimitri’s hand is entirely under the jersey now.</p><p class="p1">Who is this guy? What happened to his childhood friend, Dimitri? Not that he cares, he’s thrilled about this, but this is a completely different person. Sylvain could barely mention masturbating in conversation before Dimitri threw bible verses at him, his face a multitude of pinks as he prayed to God above to save his friend’s soul. But this guy? Shit, Sylvain could get used to this.</p><p class="p1">Felix nods as Dimitri continues to explain, his thighs shifting at Dimitri’s touch. For a moment, his eyes dart over to Sylvain, and he smirks, before burying his face in Dimitri’s neck.The sounds are obscene, to be quite honest, but Dimitri tilts his neck back for enough for Felix to get a good bite it, angling it so he can still watch the game.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain doesn’t even give a shit about hockey anymore, his eyes glued to the trail of spit gliding along Dimitri’s collar bone before sliding down the center of his chest, wetting just the edge of his shirt. Sylvain squeezes his thighs together, unbelievably turned on after spending barely twenty minutes in this guy’s presence.</p><p class="p1">Felix continues to suck, and Sylvain can see the deep purple marks left on Dimitri’s skin (and a few fainter ones that are probably from earlier that week). He swallows hard and slow, his throat practically dry despite his beer being almost done. Felix lifts his head slightly, dragging his tongue up Dimitri’s neck and bites his ear.</p><p class="p1">“F-felix!” It’s the first time all night that Dimitri sounds embarrassed, but Felix laughs it off, his arms lazily draped over Dimitri’s shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“He’s into it,” he says, his voice a low rumble and his eyes locked on Sylvain’s. “He wants to watch.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri doesn’t move, save for the hand up Felix’s jersey. Felix continues to suck at Dimitri’s neck, fully straddling him now. His soft, round ass pokes out from under the jersey and Sylvain spots small bruises in the exact shape of Dimitri’s finger tips. He chokes out a sob, immediately trying to stifle it with his beer bottle, but Felix hears and laughs.</p><p class="p1">“He’s pathetic,” he says at Dimitri, hands cradling his face.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s eyes are glazed over, only focused on Felix now, and Sylvain can’t blame him for falling so deep into sin for the guy (he honestly wants to throw a party for Dimitri, he couldn’t be prouder). His hands gravitate to their matching bruises on Felix’s ass and he grips, tight.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain wants to bite at the flesh spilling over Dimitri’s fingers, stain that porcelain pale with the red he knows his mouth will leave behind. Felix just grinds up against Dimitri, his head tilted back, his arms wrapped around Dimitri’s head, pulling his face to his chest. The moans that spill from his mouth cause goosebumps to flash across Sylvain’s skin, and yet he’s hot, and he wants to tear off his shirt and climb between Felix and Dimitri, get his fill, too.</p><p class="p1">And that’s when he sees Dimitri’s dick, for the first time since junior year.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck.” He’s gotten bigger. <em>Much</em> bigger, to Sylvain’s delight. Felix’s long, milky fingers glide over it, rising it to attention, and with a shift of his hips, he’s already upon it. And then he descends. His back arches, his inky black hair spilling from the hair tie that seems to have snapped out of his hair, and his voice rolls out from his lips, hitching up an octave, until he’s completely full. No lube. This guy’s ass must be magic or something.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri is gone, his face covered in his own hair, his knuckles practically white as they grip onto Felix’s ass and he starts moving his hips, up and down along his length. Felix…laughs? He fucking laughs, high on hormones, and faces Sylvain the whole time he rides Dimitri on the couch. He licks his lips as Dimitri smothers himself in Felix’s neck, and with each bite, Felix lets out a cry, but his eyes don’t move from Sylvain’s.</p><p class="p1"><em>Watch us</em>, they say. <em>Enjoy the show</em>. And it’s at that moment that Sylvain realizes his hand is on his own cock, jerking it erratically from the tight confines of his pants, because he can’t get a good grip. Not because he can’t do it, he knows how to masturbate, but because his hand is a poor substitute for whatever the fuck is happening next to him on the couch. He moans out, his head resting on the back of the couch as Felix grinds up and down, nearly bouncing on Dimitri’s cock. He moans and cries and laughs, and his eyes continue to watch Sylvain.</p><p class="p1">“Come,” he says, in a voice that almost sounds like a hiss and…are those fangs? What the fuck?</p><p class="p1">Sylvain looks down and there’s a thin, black wire around his cock, and it takes a moment for him to register that it’s coming from Felix.</p><p class="p1">“What the…?”</p><p class="p1">It glides up and down Sylvain’s length, tightening so nicely around him, milking the precum out of him, that he doesn’t even care what’s going on anymore. He thinks he sees ram horns appear at the sides of Felix’s head but he just wants to get off and he knows it’ll happen soon. He prays it’ll happen soon, and he doesn’t do that. All those years of Catholic school didn’t make him agnostic for nothing.</p><p class="p1">“Wait.” Felix stops his rocking, his voice calm and even, and he takes Dimitri’s face back in his hands. “He wants to join.” He places a kiss on Dimitri’s lips and turns his head so they’re both looking at Sylvain.</p><p class="p1">He almost comes in that moment, just for the fact that Dimitri, entirely drunk on sex, has never looked hotter. His hair is wet with sweat, sticking to his face, his blue eyes glazed over in ecstasy, his lips wet and swollen. Yes, Felix is entirely correct. He wants to join. Now.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri reaches out a hand towards Sylvain, his eyes heavy with just how doped up he is. “You can…join,” he slurs out, his cheeks speckled pink. His hand is lowering, getting closer to Sylvain’s exposed dick, and then suddenly, a mess of black hair is in his lap, and Felix’s mouth is tight around the head of his cock.</p><p class="p1">“Sh-shit,” Sylvain cries out, trying not to come on the spot, but it’s so difficult not to. This whole situation is one he’s been fantasizing about since noon, and he needs to make sure he’s not dreaming this, because the black wire that was previously around his cock is whipping in the air behind Felix. Sylvain bites his bottom lip, and he knows he’s gonna bleed from how hard he’s biting. Dimitri readjusts so that he’s sitting along the length of the couch, thrusting into Felix, and with each thrust, Felix’s lips wrap tighter and dip lower around Sylvain and his tongue is licking up both sides of his cock.</p><p class="p1">Wait, what the fuck?</p><p class="p1">He gasps out as two tendrils from inside Felix’s mouth fondle at the slit, licking up every bead of precum that’s spurting from his cock. He’s extremely confused and equally turned on.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri runs his hands up Felix’s back, pushing up the oversized jersey, and Sylvain can see that the black wire is a spade tipped tail, whipping around from just above Felix’s ass. The fabric rides up more until it’s bunched up at his neck and that’s when a pair of black, leathery wings sprout from the guy’s shoulder blades, flapping and twitching along to the rhythm of Dimitri’s cock slamming into his ass.</p><p class="p1">All of this should prove to Sylvain that this is, in fact, a dream, and he’s going to have a very busy day at the laundromat with his bed sheets the next day if it is. He runs a hand through Felix’s hair, his thumb brushing up against the dark, curved horns at the side of his head. Felix bobs down on his cock, down to the hilt, and the odd tendrils in Felix’s mouth slip out to curl around Sylvain’s throbbing balls.</p><p class="p1">He throws back his head, and he wants to thrust deeper, even though he’s completely consumed, within Felix’s hollowed cheeks, the head of his cock hitting the back of Felix’s throat.Every inch of his skin feels like pin pricks, his mind of is a foggy mess, thoughts tossing around and blending together. He wants to release and yet he wants to keep going, keep up his stamina, because Felix’s mouth feels so good (even with all the weird shit happening) but once he lifts his head up, he’s face to face with Dimitri, and when he opens those hazy blue eyes, he smiles meekly. Sylvain comes in an instant.</p><p class="p1">His hips twitch up erratically through his climax and Felix drinks him down. It’s only when he lifts his head up and licks a few pearly drops from his lips that Sylvain sees his forked tongue. And his eyes are bright red now, shining over the surface of his pale face. What sex dungeon did this guy crawl out of and how does Sylvain get a membership? Because he needs one. Like, yesterday.</p><p class="p1">What bothers him even more is how did Dimitri, of all people, come across a guy like Felix? Pure, innocent, bible-clutching Dimitri, who is still thrusting slow into Felix, his breaths heavy, his grunts low and rumbling, enough to bring Sylvain’s exhausted cock back up to full attention. It’s that fact alone that convinces Sylvain he’s in a dream, but a glance to the TV shows him the truth of reality; already into the second period, and his team is losing, 2-0.</p><p class="p1">He looks back down at Felix, whose glowing eyes have not moved, but his smirk is wide and he leans back down, his forked tongue slipping up under his shirt to undo the two buttons, licking up and through the thicket of red curls on his chest. Sylvain flinches at the cool rush of electricity his tongue leaves behind, staring as Felix is now straddling him, face to face, Dimitri moving with him as he almost robotically continues to fuck Felix raw.</p><p class="p1">“You were the bad boy, weren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain can’t understand how Felix’s voice is so even, how there’s not a drop of sweat dripping from him, and yet Dimitri behind him has completely soaked through his shirt.</p><p class="p1">A finger appears under Sylvain’s chin, the long nail of it gently scratching up his neck. “Look at me,” Felix says, and Sylvain can only think of obeying, anything else is not an option. He looks back into his bright red eyes and nods. Felix’s lips are a breath away from him and his smirk widens, showing off those sharp fangs. “Dimitri tells me that you were the bad boy in school. Always hooking up with sluts between classes, getting your fill from anyone. Bet you even fucked a nun, huh?”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain swallows hard and slow, and absently nods. He’s never fucked a nun, but Headmistress Rhea had excellent tits, and he may or may not have spent several classes fantasizing about his dick pressed between them.</p><p class="p1">“Sinner,” Felix whispers and bites down on Sylvain’s lower lip, drawing blood. He’s completely pressed up against him, and Sylvain can feel Felix’s cock up against his belly, lazily grinding up as Dimitri continues fucking away; damn, he’s got some great stamina.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain doesn’t pull back, but dives in, locking lips with Felix and licking up the beads of blood dripping from his fangs. His hands roam to his ass (is it perfectly soft, yet firm) and slip towards his hole, completely occupied by Dimitri. He can feel Dimitri’s cock from bots sides, sliding in and out of Felix perfectly. He tunes in to the sound of their bodies slapping against each other, his fingers gripping that ass tight, his tongue deep in Felix’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">The black wiry tail is now wrapped around one of Sylvain’s wrists and it tugs as Felix runs his tongue along Sylvain’s before breaking away with a wet smack. “You want to be in there too, huh?”</p><p class="p1">Oh, fuck. With that simple thought, Sylvain is hard again, rubbing right up against Felix’s cock. Felix just grinds against Dimitri’s thrusting, tilting his head back to place a surprising sweet kiss on his temple.</p><p class="p1">“Do you think there’s enough room for him, Dimitri?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri looks up, eyes still hazy with want, but he lifts his head up to kiss Felix right on the lips and smiles. “Yes,” he said, resting his chin on Felix’s shoulder, eyes now staring at Sylvain. “I believe so.”</p><p class="p1">Sylvain answers by shoving his fingers in Felix’s ass alongside Dimitri’s cock. It’s slick inside and his ass spreading easily to allow four of Sylvain’s fingers. Sylvain is too eager to get inside to even contemplate what this guy is.</p><p class="p1">Felix continues to grind against him, his hand tight around Sylvain’s cock. “Hurry,” he whispers among hushed moans.</p><p class="p1">Nodding furiously, Sylvain pulls Felix’s closer towards him, his fingers still in his ass, and Dimitri whines as he is nearly pulled from Felix, but they all manage it, and there’s a mess of limbs upon the couch as Sylvain lifts Felix up, presses his cock against Dimitri’s, and slowly pushes into Felix’s hole.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain feels like his head is about to lift off his shoulders because he’s focused on nothing but how tight Felix is and the way Dimitri’s cock pulses against his own. He wants to freeze himself in this moment, but his body reacts all too soon and his hips rut up, pushing into Felix.</p><p class="p1">Felix just laughs and descends on them both, sheathing both dicks in the entirety of his ass. He moans out and holds Sylvain close.</p><p class="p1">There’s a white blur of pleasure fading in and out at the edges of Sylvain’s periphery, and that’s when he meets Dimitri’s eyes. Not only did this fucker finally get laid, he got laid <em>good</em>. Sylvain smiles before Dimitri can register anything and kisses him hard over Felix’s shoulder, moaning and biting and fumbling around in his mouth as they both frantically thrust up against each other inside of Felix.</p><p class="p1">Felix clutches at Sylvain’s shoulders, his sharp nails digging into flesh.</p><p class="p1">“Touch me,” he cries out, lips slipping off Sylvain’s earlobe.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain obeys immediately, but as he reaches down to Felix’s dick, Dimitri’s hand is already there, and they fumble around each other before lacing their fingers together to jerk Felix off in an unsteady rhythm, trying to match their own thrusts.</p><p class="p1">“Y-yes!” Felix tosses back his head, his ass clenching tight around Dimitri and Sylvain and they both go for his neck, pressing purple bruises into his skin.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain is at his limit once more, but he has no idea how Dimitri has lasted this long.With every thrust, Sylvain can feel a pulse from Dimitri’s cock that reverberates up his spine and explodes out his mouth in pathetic moans. He mouth slips along Felix’s neck and his hand is jerking lazily; he has no more energy left for this, and he’s honestly pissed about it.</p><p class="p1">It’s almost as if Felix can sense it. He grabs Sylvain’s face, fingers delicately tracing his jaw and he opens his mouth to give one command: “Come.”</p><p class="p1">The word is simultaneously met with an all consuming clench and Sylvain nearly blacks out, releasing his spend inside of Felix. He can feel Dimitri climax soon after, and he hears a cry so high, he would never believe it came from Dimitri. Felix is laughing, because of course he is, and he spills over their hands and Sylvain’s stomach.</p><p class="p1">As the last of their energy gives off the last pathetic thrusts, Sylvain collapses over the armrest of the couch. The other two pile on top of him.</p><p class="p1">He can hardly breathe, but he doesn’t care. He hasn’t fucked like that in…ever, really. Nothing has ever felt this indulgent, this good, and he lazily turns his head to the TV, wondering if the game is even still on. It is, still at 2-0, and he’s so fucking thankful this isn’t a dream.</p><p class="p1">He shivers as Dimitri pulls out of Felix, but it’s not as bad as when Felix pulls his dick out of his ass.</p><p class="p1">“H-hey!!”</p><p class="p1">They don’t seem to listen. Instead, they have returned to their previous position; Dimitri has tucked himself back into his pants, sitting back on the couch, and Felix is cuddled in his lap.</p><p class="p1">Sylvain is in shock. Were they not just part of that super hot threesome? How are they not absolutely exhausted?</p><p class="p1">The sound of the horn blaring on the TV immediately catches Sylvain’s attention. End of the second period. Were they really fucking for that long? He hastily pushes his dick back into his pants and sits up, despite being covered in sweat and spend (and a few drops of blood).</p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna…wash up,” he says, almost collapsing as he stands up.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri looks over and nods. “Can you grab another beer for me on your way back?”</p><p class="p1">He’s kidding, right?</p><p class="p1">“S-sure, buddy,” he says, and hobbles off towards the bathroom. As he leaves, he catches a glimpse of the power sex pair, snuggled up on the couch, absently watching the game. Dimitri nudges into Felix’s neck and Felix curls deeper into his lap, his odd features from before hidden; no tail, no horns, no nails.</p><p class="p1">He still has no fucking clue what Felix is, where any of those things came from (that fucking tongue). Perhaps he’ll stay the night to find those answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write this since I first thought of this little AU-verse. Used this as an opportunity to practice writing in present tense. I even tried out a more relaxed writing style and I'm really happy with the result!</p><p>(also, I forgot to write in Felix's wings in the first fic so they finally make their appearance here, lol)</p><p>Thanks so much for reading! I'm also on <a href="https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>